Guardaespaldas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Hay ciertas reglas que un guardaespaldas profesional debe cumplir... y estaba a punto de romper muchas de ellas.


Guardaespaldas.

Tomando las pesadas maletas y cargándoselas al hombro, Karin siguió a paso apresurado a su jefa, que a pesar de sus tacones de aguja caminaba bastante rápido.

-¡Karin-chan!- canturreó al verla a su lado. -¿Puedes creer que finalmente estamos aquí? ¡Seireitei es precioso!- gorjeó con los brazos alzados al cielo. –No puedo esperar a conocer a ese joven empresario del que mi papi me habló. Lo he visto en revistas ¡y es tan guapo! Tengo que convencer a mi papi de que me dejé casarme con él. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¡¿Pero qué digo?! ¡Claro que puedes! ¡Yo nací para ser la señora Hitsugaya!- chilló sacudiendo las manos de un lado a otro. -¿No estás de acuerdo, Karin-chan?- finalmente volteó a verla con presunción, como siempre queriendo que alguien confirmara sus locuras.

-En efecto, Takaede-sama, serían la pareja perfecta.- murmuró solemnemente.

-¡Pues claro!- rió. –Oye, ¿dónde está el auto que mi papi prometió enviar por mí?- frunció el ceño, quitándose sus lentes de sol por un momento. –Sí no aparece en cinco minutos…-

-Takaede-sama.- la interrumpió suspirando cansinamente. –Su auto la espera en el estacionamiento en frente del aeropuerto, solo debemos caminar hacia allá.-

-Hmm. La próxima vez le diré a mi papi que venga a buscarme directamente a la entrada. Mira que hacerme caminar hacia allá. ¿Puedes creer su descaro, Karin-chan? Él a veces es tan…- siguió desvariando mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento.

Karin solo escuchaba a medias lo que decía. Ella no le desagradaba, pero no era su tipo favorito de persona. Aun así, trabajo era trabajo, y cuando el señor Takaede le ofreció cuidar a su hija a cambio del doble de lo que le pagaba antes por cuidarlo a él por su excelente desempeño, no pudo negarse y estaba a cargo de ser la niñera de la princesa mimada de Industrias Takaede, siendo más que su guardaespaldas su chofer, la encargada de llevar sus compras, su despertador, su sirvienta y sobre todo su confidente.

Sospechaba que la verdadera razón por la cual la paga era tan buena era debido a lo difícil que era permanecer al lado de la joven millonaria, y no solo porque ella era difícil de soportar, sino porque se disgustaba muy fácilmente y apenas le dijera a su papi que esa persona no le agradaba era el despido automático.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había durado ya un año al lado de la chica, tal vez porque tenían edades similares y ella era un poco parecida a su hermana gemela Yuzu (excepto por la parte de presumida y avariciosa), aparte de que la disciplina de convertirse en guardaespaldas la hizo buena en contener sus comentarios ácidos y personalidad naturalmente sarcástica. Parte de ser un guardaespaldas era mantener a tu jefe siempre complacido, y con el paso del tiempo había aprendido qué era lo que le gustaba oír a la joven Takaede Megumi.

La mayoría de las veces solo tenía que estar callada, incluso cuando le hacía preguntas realmente no le interesaba en verdad lo que ella pudiera responderle. Sin embargo, cuando hacía una pregunta y daba un pequeño respiro de su parlotear incesante para querer que estuviera de acuerdo con ella, debía contestarle sí o sí o se molestaría mucho, así que siempre se aseguraba de estar atenta al menos en parte de lo que decía.

Era irritante y de lo único que tuvo que salvarla en todo ese tiempo que estuvo cuidándola fue de un borracho en la calle, lo demás eran solo pequeñeces que más bien serían el trabajo de una mejor amiga. Megumi tenía muchas amigas, pero ninguna mejor amiga, era Karin la que tenía que hacer ese papel, escuchándola hablar mal de sus amigas todo el tiempo. Probablemente también hablará mal de ella las pocas veces que no estuviera cuidándola, pero la verdad no le importaba, solo tenía que caerle lo suficientemente bien para que su padre la dejara conservar este bien remunerado empleo.

Llegaron al auto y se adelantó para meter las maletas en el maletero rápidamente, llegando justo a tiempo para abrirle la puerta del auto para que no se quejara de tener que esperar. Luego se subió al auto y empezó a conducir a donde le indicaron era la mansión del joven Hitsugaya Toshiro, que era donde se hospedarían los siguientes dos meses.

Las empresas Takaede y Hitsugaya estaban a punto de firmar un importante contrato que podría valer miles de millones para ambas compañías y el señor Takaede era el más interesado, ya que la otra compañía era aún más grande que la suya y aunque el contrato sería beneficioso para ambos, sería perjudicial solo para ellos sí se cancelaba.

Querían fomentar una buena relación de amistad con el señor Hitsugaya, y según planeaba Megumi hasta intentarían reforzar la relación con un matrimonio entre ella y el hombre. El señor Takaede vendría en una semana, pero su hija había insistido en venir antes para conocer mejor al joven y apuesto ídolo tan renombrado en las revistas.

Karin conocía la fama del hombre, lo había visto en varias revistas y debía admitir que era bastante guapo, pero aun así le parecía que la prensa y sus miles de fans exageraban a la hora de idolatrarlo. Sí, era lindo, pero no era un jodido dios griego o algo por el estilo, y aparentemente nunca sonreía. No entendía por qué tanto escándalo.

Llegaron a la mansión y de inmediato bajó para abrir la puerta de su encargo, yendo luego por las maletas para después seguirla hacia la entrada y adelantarse para tocar el timbre en su lugar. Sabía que la complacía ser tratada como una princesa, sospechaba que esa era la razón por la cual todavía conservaba el empleo.

-¡Bienvenida a la mansión Hitsugaya, Takaede Megumi-san!- una mujer tetona y rubia les abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa. -¡Adelante, adelante por favor!- se hizo a un lado para dejarlas avanzar. –Soy Matsumoto Rangiku, madre adoptiva de Toshiro, es un placer.- agitó las manos enérgicamente.

-¿Dónde está Hitsugaya-sama?- Megumi no disimuló su único interés en esa ciudad.

-Primero te llevare a tu habitación para que puedas dejar tus maletas, luego te reunirás con él en su oficina.- dicho y hecho, fueron a su habitación y dejaron las maletas, de paso Matsumoto le informó que la habitación del fondo del pasillo era la suya, luego dieron un breve recorrido para finalmente ir a la oficina del presidente de la compañía con la que querían negociar.

Él estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio rodeado de montones de papeles y garabateaba rápidamente sobre uno. Apenas lo vieron Karin pudo escuchar el suspiro enamoradizo de su encargo y debía reconocer que no era para menos. Era mucho más guapo de lo que parecía en las revistas, quizás sus admiradoras no exageraban tanto después de todo.

Cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos se posaron por un segundo en Matsumoto Rangiku, por otro segundo en Takaede Megumi, y luego se fijó en Kurosaki Karin y extrañamente sus ojos allí se quedaron, mirándola fijamente como sí las otras dos no estuvieran.

Ella bajó la vista, intentando fingir que no estaba ruborizándose. Se suponía que, como guardaespaldas, siempre debía estar imperturbable a nada que no fuera un posible peligro para su cliente, pero mírenla, sonrojándose como sí tuviera catorce en lugar de veinticuatro. Su instructora se reiría en su cara sí la viera.

-Veo que finalmente has llegado, Takaede. Es un verdadero placer.- murmuró el hombre con voz grave, sus ojos todavía en Karin.

Megumi carraspeó, molesta.

-Disculpa, Hitsugaya-sama, estoy aquí.- pisoteó, finalmente logrando que apartara sus ojos de ella. Suspiró aliviada. –Yo soy Takaede Megumi, ella es solo mi guardaespaldas, de hecho ni siquiera tiene porque estar aquí. Karin-chan, ve a esperar afuera.- mandó con la voz que utilizaba mucho al principio de su trabajo cuidándola, como si estuviera a un pelo de despedirla.

-Ah, lamento el malentendido.- Karin rodó los ojos ante su disculpa mientras se giraba para marcharse de la habitación. ¿Cómo no pudo adivinarlo? Ella estaba vestida con un traje de pingüino que bien podría ser para un chico y Megumi estaba vestida como supermodelo ¿no qué era un genio? –Pero no tienes que dejarla fuera, de hecho me gustaría hablar con ella para asegurarme de garantizar tu seguridad.- su rostro era una perfecta máscara en blanco al igual que su voz, pero le pareció detectar un toque de intriga.

-¡Oh! Qué lindo que te preocupes por mí.- la multimillonaria lo miró con ojos brillantes, su furia erradicada. –Bien, entonces. Karin-chan, quédate.- ella solo asintió, manteniéndose en un rincón mientras la conversación seguía.

A pesar de su mejor intento para pasar desapercibida, pudo sentir los ojos del joven empresario fijándose constantemente en ella, y odió no ser indiferente a esos ojos maravillosamente turquesas. Quería mirarlo también, pero Megumi la dejaría en la calle sí la veía teniendo interés por el mismo chico que ella, así que mantuvo sus ojos en el piso.

Una vez le dio la bienvenida y le informó sus libertades y que se uniría a ella a la hora de cenar, él las sorprendió a las tres diciéndoles que quería hablar a solas con la chica guardaespaldas asuntos de seguridad. Su encargo la miró con desconfianza, pero como no estaba dispuesta a contradecir a su probablemente segundo esposo, solo le dijo que apenas acabara fuera a su habitación.

-Así que… ¿eres la guardaespaldas personal de Takaede?- ella asintió, acercándose un poco más al escritorio para escucharlo mejor. –Puedes sentarte.- señaló a la silla en la que antes había estado su jefa.

-No hay necesidad.- se encogió de hombros. Estaba acostumbrada a estar de pie por largos periodos de tiempo.

-Ah, veo que sí puedes hablar.- pareció complacido. Ella frunció el ceño, pero de inmediato volvió a su cara profesional. -¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Veinticuatro, señor.- no vio problema a contestar su pregunta.

-Ah, solo un año mayor que Takaede y dos menor que yo. Eres bastante joven. ¿Dónde te capacitaste?- juntó las manos, sus ojos estudiando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Su rostro era una perfecta hoja en blanco, mientras que ella que había sido entrenada para eso apenas podía mantener su respiración bajo control. Este hombre la ponía muy nerviosa y se odiaba por ello.

-En Karakura, en la Academia Shino.- tampoco había problema en revelar esa información.

-Buena escuela.- reconoció. -¿Cuántos años llevas de servicio?-

-Dos años.-

-¿Armas?- ella le enseñó la pistola detrás de su saco. -¿Eso es todo?- alzó una ceja, pareciendo ver a través de ella con esos bonitos ojos suyos. Suspiró, abriendo un poco su escote para sacar una pistola un poco más pequeña. -¿Algo más?- era más listo de lo que le había dado el crédito en primer lugar, era como si supiera el número exacto de armas que traía y no pudiera engañarlo.

-Cuchillo.- murmuró, tocando la parte interna de su muslo. –Varios, en realidad.- admitió.

-Ya veo.- sus ojos recorrieron sus piernas enfundadas en el ajustado pantalón del traje antes de volver a su rostro. –Tengo mi propio equipo de guardaespaldas, pero trabajan en la sombras, a lo lejos, y no siempre los llevó conmigo pues me creó perfectamente capaz de defenderme. Sin embargo, tu deber es estar con Takaede todo el tiempo ¿verdad?- ella asintió. –Comprenderás que su padre también me ha confiado su seguridad permitiéndole quedarse aquí, así que quiero asegurarme que seas capaz.- ella se contuvo de fruncir el ceño, un poco ofendida, pero comprendía su inquietud. –Te permitiré ser su única guardia cuando ella no esté conmigo, por el momento, pero cuando debamos asistir a eventos juntos será tu decisión sí te unes a mi equipo o no.-

-Preferiría que no. Cuidarla no es mi único trabajo.- suspiró hastiada, luego se abofeteó mentalmente y se irguió por completo, intentando parecer lo más profesional posible. –Soy también su chofer y su confidente, estoy a su lado todo el tiempo.-

-Entiendo.- por alguna razón, le dio la impresión de que estaba un poco complacido con ese dato. ¿Dijo algo que no debería? –Eso sería todo. Puedes retirarte, Kurosaki.- volvió la vista a sus papeles.

-Hitsugaya-sama.- hizo una reverencia y finalmente se marchó de la oficina.

Apenas estuvo fuera, soltó un gran suspiro, llevándose una mano al pecho. ¿Por qué la había afectado así? Esto era una vergüenza para su impecable conducta profesional. De ahora en adelante procuraría mantenerse muy lejos de ese hombre.

Cuando fue a la habitación de Megumi, esta le preguntó que pensaba de su Hitsugaya-sama y no dudo en responderle que pensaba que sería un buen futuro yerno para el señor Takaede. Eso la dejó lo suficientemente satisfecha para no despedirla en el acto.

Al bajar a cenar su encargo de inmediato se sentó al lado del dueño de la casa, y Karin se sentó frente a ella junto a la madre adoptiva del hombre. La cena fue deliciosa y en todo el transcurso de esta solo se escuchó hablar a las dos mujeres millonarias, mientras que Hitsugaya y Kurosaki se mantuvieron en silencio, ella solo hablando las pocas veces que su jefa así lo quería. Aun así, en toda la cena, no dejó de compartir miradas con el joven empresario.

A la hora de dormir le recordó a su encargo la ubicación de su habitación al final del pasillo y que podía llamarla en caso de necesitar cualquier cosa, luego de ser ignorada como siempre en sus advertencias simplemente se marchó a la cama, sintiendo un gran alivio al poder salir de ese formal traje y darse un baño relajante.

Pudo quitarse ese peinado de bollo ridículamente apretado y atar su cabello largo hasta los hombros en una simple coleta, también se quitó las ajustadas vendas con las que restringía su pecho prominente y se puso una camiseta suelta y unos pantaloncillos cortos.

Mucho mejor.

Sonrió al sentirse libre y al ver la cama tan grande y suave no pudo evitar lanzarse a ella con un pequeño gritito. ¡Y vaya que era una cama muy suave! Podría dormir toda una semana allí.

-Veo que disfrutas de la habitación.- chilló y casi se cae de la cama al ver a Hitsugaya Toshiro parado en el marco de su puerta.

De inmediato tomó la sabana y se cubrió con esta, pues aunque estaba completamente vestida seguía mostrando demasiada piel y viéndose en condiciones demasiado vergonzosas para quien podría ser el yerno de su jefe.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- gruñó entre dientes, apenas conteniéndose de lanzarle la lámpara a la cabeza y exigirle que se largue.

-Vine a preguntarte sí acostumbras hacer guardia nocturna, pero ya veo que no.- se encogió de hombros, su porte tan frío y compuesto como siempre. –Lamento la intromisión, pero la puerta no tenía seguro y no contestaste cuando toqué.-

-Por favor, solo… váyase.- apretó los puños, recordándose que su jefe dependía de este hombre para sacar adelante su compañía y seguirle pagando por soportar a su mimada hijita. No podía golpearlo, no podía, no podía.

-Claro. Buenas noches.- con total gracia, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ella cayó de cara sobre su almohada, ahogando en ella una serie de variadas y coloridas maldiciones. Ese tipo no le agradaba en lo absoluto, definitivamente, sin duda alguna debía mantenerse muy, muy lejos de él.

Desgraciadamente, por más que intentó, la siguiente semana la mala suerte pareció perseguirla a donde quiera que vaya. Megumi adoraba estar pegada a Hitsugaya, y como su guardaespaldas debía estar pegada a Megumi, y el bastardo no rechazaba la compañía de la chica más joven, pero siempre que estaban juntos su atención no estaba en ella, sino en la Kurosaki.

Y Karin se volvía una completa estúpida negligente bajo la mirada del albino de ojos enigmáticos.

Cuando paseaban por los jardines se quedaba a una buena distancia de los dos millonarios y se aseguraba de mantener sus ojos en su encargo, pero al sentir las insistentes miradas de reojo del socio de su jefe no podía evitar sucumbir cada tanto y mirarlo también, y siempre que miraba él parecía sumamente concentrado en la chica más joven, haciéndola preguntarse si en realidad era su imaginación jugándole una mala broma.

Sin embargo, a la hora de desayunar y cenar él nunca disimulaba estarla mirando descaradamente, y no podía decirle nada porque estaban todos presentes y tampoco quería que Megumi la despidiera por sus celos posesivos.

Incluso cuando él volvía de la empresa y se ponía a trabajar en su despacho, a su jefa le encantaba ir allí solo a parlotear sin importarle que no estuviera prestándole atención, y las pocas veces que dejaba a Karin hablar Hitsugaya realmente detenía lo que estaba haciendo para escucharla.

Lo peor fue cuando fueron a recoger al señor Takaede al aeropuerto, él tenía a su propio chofer conduciendo y cuando Karin se dispuso a salir del auto para abrirle la puerta a su encargo, Toshiro se adelantó saliendo del auto y abriendo la puerta para ella, alejándose luego sin tener ninguna intención de hacer lo mismo con la hija de su jefe, que le dedicó una mirada asesina cuando le abrió la puerta como siempre, haciéndola tragar saliva pensando en su futuro despido sí las cosas seguían así.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco con la presencia del señor Takaede en la mansión, las próximas dos semanas Megumi estuvo especialmente insoportable, sabiendo que su padre le permitiría cualquier cosa, y ella estuvo especialmente tensa, sabiendo que sí molestaba a su encargo enfrente del jefe podía decirle adiós a su carrera. Hitsugaya seguía mirándola y abriendo las puertas para ella como si fuera la dama a la que tenía que impresionar, pero ya no dejaba que la hija de su socio lo siguiera a todas partes, por lo tanto podía tomar un respiro al no tener que verlo todo el día. Eso la ayudó a retomar puntos con la princesa mimada.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó el mes viviendo en la mansión Hitsugaya, el señor Takaede se apareció con una rara orden para ella.

-Disculpe… ¿Podría repetir eso por favor, Takaede-sama?- no podía estar hablando en serio.

-Hitsugaya-san me ha pedido que lo acompañes a una cena de negocios.- repitió el hombre cincuentón, apenas prestándole atención mientras escribía algo en su celular. –Le ha impresionado tu desempeño y dice que eres la adecuada para este encargo. Quiero que te esfuerces y me hagas quedar muy bien ¿entendido?- la miró con severidad y ella de inmediato asintió, entendiendo que no podría decir que no a esto, ni siquiera sí Megumi no estaba de acuerdo.

Un par de días después se puso uno de sus mejores trajes y esperó en el recibidor a que Hitsugaya y su chofer aparecieran, pero en su lugar se encontró con Matsumoto Rangiku, a quien últimamente prefería evitar por sus sonrisitas picaras y susurros indiscretos cada vez que la notaba mirando a su hijo adoptivo.

-¡Querida! ¡Ni creas que te dejaré ir a esa cena vestida así!- tenía varias bolsas en mano, y de inmediato la arrastró a una habitación y le arrojó una de las bolsas ordenándole cambiarse.

-¡Pero, señora…!...-

-¡Nada de peros! ¿O acaso quieres que lo consulte con el señor Takaede? Te aseguró que él estará de acuerdo conmigo.- guiñó un ojo, muy consciente del modo en el que el hombre había estado babeando sobre sus grandes atributos desde que llegó.

No tuvo más opción que obedecer. Se quitó el traje y se colocó el ridículo vestido rojo de manga corta que dejaba los hombros al descubierto ajustado al pecho y a la cintura y con falda suelta similar a un tutu. No usaba un vestido desde que Yuzu la obligó en su graduación, y se negó a ponerse los tacones de aguja que venían con él, así que solo se colocó sus mocasines negros, pensando que de todos modos eran bastante elegantes.

Lo difícil fue esconder sus armas con la poca tela que tenía disponible. Decidió que solo llevaría la pistola pequeña por esa vez.

Apenas salió la mujer mayor sonrió con aprobación, pero frunció el ceño al ver sus zapatos, sin embargo solo suspiró y volvió a arrastrarla a la habitación, esta vez para arreglar su peinado, despojándola de su apretado bollo para hacerle una coleta y rizar las puntas de su cabello. También quiso maquillarla pero se negó rotundamente, ni siquiera a Yuzu le permitía más que un poco de labial, no daría su brazo a torcer con una desconocida por más agradable que fuera.

Cuando Hitsugaya llegó con su chofer, se tomó su tiempo en mirarla con evidente aprobación, dejando de lado su máscara estoica por un momento al notar sus zapatos, casi sonriendo con diversión por un segundo, pero luego rápidamente se recompuso y le tendió su brazo para guiarla al auto.

Le frunció el ceño y caminó por su cuenta, ignorando su brazo. Aun así él se adelantó a abrirle la puerta del auto para que ingrese, haciéndola suspirar hastiada.

Rodeó el auto para sentarse a su lado y ella de inmediato se alejó lo más posible, fijando su vista en la ventana mientras avanzaban.

¿Por qué él insistía en tratarla como una dama? Todos siempre la trataron como si fuera una más de los chicos, excepto los que estaban más interesados en su figura que en su personalidad. Fue la única chica que quedó en su grupo en la Academia y los muchachos siempre la vieron como una especie de hermanito. Cualquier chico que alguna vez pudo tener intenciones románticas con ella rápidamente cambió de opinión al darse cuenta de su personalidad dura contraria con su aspecto delicado.

Él la conoció como un guardaespaldas profesional vestida con un traje que normalmente se asociaba más a los hombres y con un peinado horrible y aun así la miró como si fuera una mujer hermosa e incluso pensó que ella era la niña rica hija de su socio. ¿Por qué? Nunca tuvieron una conversación real así que debía estar interesado solo en su aspecto ¿verdad? Pero igual ya sabía que ella no era la típica chica delicada y aun así no perdía interés como los otros.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con este tipo? No lo entendía para nada. Los hombres eran tan complicados…

Fin.

¿O no?

No, realmente no :v

Esto es... un poco de trampa para aumentar más los números xD Ya estoy cerca de cumplir mi meta y como esto me salió muy largo decidí dividirlo, mañana o tal vez en unas horas subire la siguiente parte como un fic aparte porq si xP

Todo sea por los numeros TuT)9

Ojala les haya gustado, los personajes de Tite y nos leemos pronto!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
